pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy
Normal Fluttershy Tumblr_m7islq04661rbcte0o1_500.jpg Fluttersuitor |species =Pegasi |aliases =The Pony, Bitch |gender =Female |born = |family = |home = |affiliation = |nationality = |job = |rank = |appears = *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Amnesia: Small Horse Part B *McPixel |role = |actor = }} Fluttershy is a fictional character and one of the 6 main protagonists known as the 'Mane 6' in the popular series, "My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic." In the series, she is the "element of kindness" meaning that she is the nicest of them all. She is also an animal lover but for some reason she is very shy. But, in the Custom Story, "Small Horse Part B," she has a whole different personality. PewDiePie meets Fluttershy It started when PewDiePie was walking around in a strange place that highly resembles Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time's Shadow Temple with scary faces on the walls during the custom Amnesia story, "Small Horse Part B." But when he opened a door Fluttershy stood in front of him. She was crying but PewDiePie just screamed, "Shut up!" probably because her behavior was annoying him. It turns out that she had lost her bunny, "Angel." He agrees to help her. He later found Angel surrounded by Infinite Hands that appeared out from the ground. The hands followed PewDiePie's moves. He took the bunny but suddenly a Dead Hand appeared in front of him. The hands started to attack PewDiePie and the Dead Hand began giving chase. Luckily, PewDiePie survives. He later gave Fluttershy her bunny back and she was so happy she gave him some Laudanums. She also opened the next door for him. When PewDiePie entered the door and walked past a corner he heard a loud whisper telling him, "NO, STAY- DON'T LEAVE AGAIN!" When he turned around he saw a bloody demonic version of Fluttershy, known as Fluttersuitor. He didn't looked scared, but more surprised. Fluttershy begin to chase PewDiePie with him screaming to her, "Oh, Hell No!" While he was running he noticed that Fluttershy appeared in front of him. She then started to attack him. This made PewDiePie scared. He then continuing running and Fluttershy appeared again in front of him and she attacked him even more, almost killed him. But luckily he survived and ran up some stairs. He then noticed that he was surrounded by 3 Fluttershy heads taunting him and begging him to stay. But PewDiePie just screamed, "Shut Up!" and "No!" to them and then he entered a door. He then said, "Goddamn pony!" Fluttershy later appeared in the end of the stage but now she was her normal and shy self again. But it seems that PewDiePie learned not to trust her. Many months later on October 2012, PewDiePie finally starts to play The Small Horse Part C. It started with PewDiePie walking through a small tunnel that leads outside to a desert. A few steps through the tunnel he turns around to find Fluttershy, luckily in her normal stage. She apologizing for scaring him earlier (as the demonic version) and tells him that the Pinkie Pie he had met earlier in the series is not the same Pinkie Pie that she normally knows. She appears in one of the levels in McPixel. Trivia *Fluttersuitor is based on one of Amnesia: Justine's suitors, Alois Racine. *In the episode, PewDiePie never referred to her by name, but instead as, "The Pony" or "Bitch". Probably because he had never seen the show. *Her voice and design is from the video 'My Little Amnesia' where the suitors, Alois, Basile, and Malo, are replaced by Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Category:Antagonist Category:Animals Category:Foes Category:Amnesia: Custom Stories Category:Allies Category:Haunted Investigations Category:Introduced 2012 Category:Introduced April 2012 Category:Characters Category:Amnesia: The Dark Descent